


toasted bread and sweet marmelade

by chiffon_moonchild



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everybody's whipped, jaehyun being annoying, jung jaehyun is whipped too, like a lot of fluff, taeyong!youtuber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiffon_moonchild/pseuds/chiffon_moonchild
Summary: His videos have never been plain, boring, or straight up cheap. He knew from the start how to mingle creativeness and entertainment together - being also damn good at it -.Taeyong's genuineness has paved his way since the beginning, never letting him down but, most importantly, leading him safely through tough and bad.orwhere Taeyong is a famous youtuber and Jaehyun is a history major, two almost-boyrfriends that can't stop kissing eachtoher in the morning, even in front of the running camera.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	toasted bread and sweet marmelade

A loud beep, followed by a red dot flickering in front of the boy's eyes, implying that the camera is rolling and that the shooting has started.  
He smiles warmly at the small device, fixed carefully on a shining tripod in front of his work station: he's seated on the crystal-clear parquet, legs crossed, facing the coffee table where his arms are laid.   
His living room is pretty neat, far from minimalist. Despite the significant amount of shelves resting against the white wall, filled with cute stuffed toys, stacks of letters carefully wrapped, and other immeasurable gifts received from his fans, the living room still manages the give off a soft vibe. 

" Welcome back to another vlog guys, Taeyong is here. "

He chuckles softly, eyes glimmering with joy and tenderness at the camera before he starts speaking again. 

" I brought this today - "

He stops, lowering his gaze to the floor, eyeing the huge cardboard box laying near his legs. A label with his name written on it rests on top of the packet, along with his private information. On the side, it can be seen a word written smoothly with a black marker reciting - " unpacking "

" I assume you can guess what it is. "

His voice is a bit strained while lifting the heavy box, already deducing that it's gonna be filled with gifts and gigs from his beloved fans, who cherish him with all of their might and love him as a dear friend.   
He rests the box on the small wooden table, giving off a smile and brushing his blue bangs out of the way. 

" I know you wanted this for a very long time, so here we go. It's unpacking day! " 

Excitement sprinkles from his voice, arms stretched out and big doe eyes laughing at his own overwhelming passion.   
He's been like this since he started his vlogging channel on YouTube, a firm goal floating in his mind: making people happy.  
He had always strived to use his innate joy for the people he cared about, but at a certain point it didn't feel enough, he felt like he was restraining himself and his gentle soul from spreading happiness. He aspired for more, more and more: that's when the camera received as a gift for his fifteenth birthday came in handy.  
He started with short videos, easy to edit, and amusing to watch.  
Besides being nice and thoughtful he is moreover creative, and this specific trait of his persona led him to success.   
His videos have never been plain, boring, or straight up cheap. He knew from the start how to mingle creativeness and entertainment together - being also damn good at it -.  
Taeyong's genuineness has paved his way since the beginning, never letting him down but, most importantly, leading him safely through tough and bad.  
He cuts open the box, helping himself with sharp scissors, careful not to harm his fingers.

" This one is way heavier than the last one. One of my friends filled it up for me, so I truly don't know what's inside. " 

A soft giggle, followed by a breathy laugh.

" God, he really outdid himself with the amount of duct tape, didn't he? " 

He remarks out of pain, while he's struggling to peel off the remaining stripe of sticky tape. The second he succeeds, a playful noise leaves his mouth, while his fingers scrub against each other to take off the remaining tiny chunk of tape.

" Here we go! Let's get started, shall we? "

His hands sink inside the box, grasping aimlessly one of the upper items and drawing it back to the surface.  
Taeyong grins radiantly at the bundle of stickers he's holding. 

" These are limited editions, aren't they? I yearned for them but unfortunately, they were out of stock. Now I know who got them. Thank you so much. "

He bows at the camera, placing the sticker beside him and proceeding.   
Books, stuffed toys, drawings, video games, and other small supplements for his room came out of that box, receiving lots of praises and grateful peeks from Taeyong.  
But as soon as he opens his fan letter, willing to give it a hasty read, he feels a pair of hands tugging his waist, plucking him outwards.

" Hyung? "

He hears from behind his back, voice sleepy, drowned in slumber. A pair of soft lips brush Taeyong's earlobe lazily, dragging themselves along his smooth skin.

" Why are you up so early in the morning? "

The voice - his boyfriend's - goes on, sending invigorating chills down Taeyong's spine. 

" I'm recording the special video for my birthday, babe. I turned the camera on as soon as Johnny brought the box here. "

He answers, watching the sharp twitch of Jaehyun's thick eyebrows with the corner of his eyes. 

" Did I wake you up? "

He proceeds to ask, worry dripping out of his lips. He knows how much Jaehyun needs to sleep, how crucial resting is to him.  
Jaehyun hums, shaking his head lightly.

" No, hyung. I had to wake up anyway. "

" Early class? "

" Unfortunately. "

A sweet smack of lips caressing each other is heard in the silence of the room before Jaehyun accommodates himself near Taeyong.   
The younger's eyes, despite the obvious weariness, wonder curiously the table almost filled up with the thoughtful tokens that Taeyong's fans gifted him.  
And, without even realizing, he starts sulking.

" They always give you the prettiest stuff. "

He says, picking up a smiley peach plushie and starting at it carefully. He attempts to reproduce the smile, his cute little dimples popping up.

" It looks just like you. "

Taeyong mumbles in awe, restraining himself from pinching Jaehyun's full cheeks.  
The latter scoffs, slightly embarrassed, whispering something that Taeyong recognized as " whatever ".  
They have known each other for almost two years now. While Taeyong is restlessly working on his humanitarian campaign, Jaehyun is about to major in historic preservation and conservation.   
They are like opposite poles who attract each other in order to work better, to do better. Even though their interests are largely defined and quite conflicting, they know how to sort things out in order to create outstanding chemistry.  
So it's no surprise if deep feelings are involved, too.   
They learned how to look after their odd emotions, which plenty of times inflicted trivial issues between them.   
They started as roommates, drifting then off the shore while grasping the courage to sail the wild waves that were inevitably going to drown them.  
After all, Jaehyun has been the real turning point in Taeyong's life.  
" Hyung, I believe in you. " or even " Taeyong, you are one of the most noteworthy people I've ever known. Don't give up. " were heard night after night, leaving Taeyong gaping in hope and clutching his fist, willing to rise again.  
One thing Taeyong has learned is that: not always one has to give happiness, sometimes, is quite the opposite. Sometimes, one has to lay back and simply receive it.   
This is what Jaehyun means to Taeyong.

" What about the live stream charity? Are you still doing it? "

Jaehyun starts again, putting the peach plushie back onto the table. His hand marvels on top of sillily, fingers shimmying like tentacles.

" Yes, but I'm rescheduling it. "

Jaehyun turns his head in surprise. 

" What? Why? "

" Your finals are around the corner and… you know, I'd love to spend some time with you 'till I can."

Silence.   
Naive Jaehyun would be pissed off, he would scoff and would get angry at Taeyong, his pride not letting him appreciate the fact that his not-yet-boyfriend is doing something for him.   
Instead, grown-up Jaehyun simply smiles, nodding his head in acknowledgment.  
On the other hand, one thing that Jaehyun has learned from Taeyong is that care comes in various shapes, and accepting them doesn't make one vulnerable.

" Now go and wash up, I'm almost done here. "

Taeyong tries to shoo him away, hands pushing steadily his shoulder.  
But Jaehyun doesn't want to. Instead, he plants his feet to the ground, eyes scanning the remaining objects inside the box.  
Something catches his attention: a pastel rectangle-like box, wrapped up in thin plastic.   
The front side is covered with a colorful label, big, round letters aligned near each other saying “ body paint ”. Jaehyun raises his eyebrows in confusion, while his fingers play with the small box. Then, a breathy laugh leaves his plump lips.

“ You should try this. ”

He says, eyes still scanning the box. Taeyong hums, lifting his head and glaring at the object that caught his roommate’s attention.  
As expected, his doe eyes glimmer in fascination, his mind instantly racing with different and crazy ideas meant to try on his skin. 

“ On me. ”

Jaehyun ads, as if he has just read Taeyong’s mind. The latter scoffs in disdain, his fingers moving quickly to snatch the body paint set from his crackpot roommate. 

“ Gonna edit this out... ”

Taeyong mumbles in disbelief, placing the box on the table, safe and sound from Jaehyun’s grip.   
Little does he know that Jaehyun isn’t the type to give up so easily.   
The younger brushes it off with a laugh, shaking his head a little and carrying on snooping around Taeyong’s soon to be emptied box. Eventually, he gifts him a loud peck on the cheek, leaving Taeyong gaping in exasperation.

“ Did you have breakfast yet?”

Jaehyun proceeds on asking, hands resting in his lap while trying to act as natural as possible: he surely doesn’t want to raise doubts. Taeyong, the little, poor, innocent creature he is, has already resumed his work, taking out the last objects inside the box; he's aware of the fact that he has to edit these scenes out, hence Jaehyun’s presence is way too distracting. 

“ I didn’t. Thought of making it after the shoot. ”

He answers, eyes darting around the table. He’s done. A satisfied hum leaves his lips, before turning his head towards Jaehyun.

“ Can I help you out? ”

He asks, ready to stand up and go into the kitchen. Jaehyun shakes his head in disagreement, placing a hand on his shoulder and keeping him steady on the living room floor.   
Taeyong nods with a tiny smile, letting the younger go; he’s a big boy after all, he thinks.  
While a tender scent of toasted bread and sweet marmalade start roaming inside the flat, Taeyong brings his attention back to the camera and resumes speaking.   
The recording is almost done, but no sign of Jaehyun coming back from the kitchen. Taeyong doesn’t question it, instead he keeps his bright smile and joyful persona up, talking and talking without pausing, sometimes sulking, other times telling jokes.   
Eventually, Jaehyun comes back without saying a word.  
Again, he barges into the frame, sitting next to his soon to be boyfriend, a smug smile plastered on his asthonizing face. Taeyong stops when he senses a pleasant smell coming from Jaehyun. He turns his head towards him, nose sniffing into the air like a curious kitten. 

“ You should have called me. ”

He mumbles, placing his hands flat on the floor, ready to get up and head to the kitchen. Instead, Jaehyun stops him; a fleeting kiss, pasted on the older’s lips. The sugary aroma of the strawberry jam, mixed with the strong, crispy flavor of the toasted bread coats their lips. 

“ Breakfast is served. ”

Jaehyun says dumbly, a smile plastered on his dumb face, dumb dimples popping out.   
Taeyong stays still, before cracking up into a grin.

“ You’re fucking gross. ”

“ You like it. ”

“ And stupid too. ”

Eventually both of them forget about the poor camera still watching.

_tycatboy: JDJKFHBJSVDHFSJHVFJ_

_mamark: Great video Tae-hyung! Let's do one together in the near future :)_

_titsity: everyone after me: taeyong best boy_

_kkyungtae: why is taeyong so fucked up in the last frames what happened t.t_

_fullhyuck: did he fall off the stairs why is his hair so messy_

_strawberryswiirls: is that a hickey on ty’s neck omdslkf_

_valentinej: ^^._

**Author's Note:**

> aaa lot of fluff, never ending fluff ,,   
> i know its a very simple and plain work, but i put a lot of care in it, so i hope you enjoyed it even a little!!


End file.
